


Скрипка

by Gierre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Love, Psychological Drama, Relationship(s), Stream of Consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: В сознании Шерлока есть место для настоящих и выдуманных воспоминаний, и каждое путешествие по комнатам дворца памяти – отдельная история. Сегодня он играет на скрипке для сестры.





	

В руке Женщины изящная рукоять стека. Она кружится. Женщина? Рукоять? Удар приходит в самое сердце. Она бьет наотмашь, погружая в воспоминания о днях, которых не было. Удары Женщины четкие, легкие. Как дыхание, они необходимы, чтобы сердце билось дальше. Прекрасные изгибы тела Женщины, отпирающие сейф без драгоценностей, запечатлены в памяти четче карты Лондона. Она и есть Лондон — эта Женщина, собравшая в себя все возможные грехи города. Все его возможные пороки и добродетели.  
— Это все, Шерлок? Все, на что хватит твоего воображения? Я хочу услышать твою историю, а не твои причитания.  
Еще есть Мужчина. Уверенный, храбрый, он стоит на одном месте, сжимая трость. Опираясь на нее в минуты, когда его спокойствие и уверенность мешают ему сохранять хладнокровие. Когда он испуган, подавлен, хочет бежать прочь долго-долго под свист пуль, вслушиваясь в крики раненых солдат. Он бьет больно, вкладывая в удары всю свою силу, как будто в последний раз. Боль от его ударов обжигает стыдом нарушенных обещаний, и каждый раз, когда он заносит ладонь, в голове остается одна мысль: «Прости».  
— Ты недоговариваешь, Шерлок. Я знаю Джона, мы с ним виделись, если ты помнишь, я спасла ему жизнь. Расскажи о других.  
Дева — та, что умеет ждать. Терпение — венец, украшающий её лицо. Она могла бы держать в руках стек Женщины, очертя голову бежать по полю боя подобно Мужчине с тростью, но ее ладони пусты. Перед ее лицом испытываешь желание стать чище. Она бьет не руками, слова — ее оружие. Жестокие и честные, те, что можешь слышать каждый день от себя самого. Пустые, они не приносят облегчения, в ее устах — становятся епитимьей. Произнесенные вслух, они меняют изнутри.   
— Она скучна, Шерлок. Поговорим о семье, не против? Дай мне послушать брата.  
У него тоже есть трость — для защиты.  
— Как тонко подмечено, продолжай, пожалуйста.  
Когда никто не видит его, он остается один.  
— Банально и пошло, Шерлок, удиви меня. Покажи мне его таким, каким **я** не видела его.  
Кулаки сжаты, костяшки покрываются синеватыми жилами вен, зубы стиснуты. Он стоит возле окна, разглядывая великолепный вид: сад и озеро, как ему всегда хотелось. Зубы скрипят, челюсть сжимается сильнее. Взгляд устремлен вперед. Он ищет — кого?  
— Меня?  
Нет, ему нужны уверенность и сила, спокойствие и контроль. Он хочет приходить домой и убирать трость, чтобы не нужно было защищать себя и дальше. Он хочет вставать на колени перед единственным человеком.   
— Майкрофт? Не смеши меня, он бы не стал!  
Она ждет его вечерами в комнате с приглушенным светом. Молчаливая, не задающая ни единого вопроса, — вопросы наводят на него скуку. Она просто стоит, ничего не делая. Стоит, как должна была стоять мама, когда все вышло из-под контроля. Стоит, как должен был стоять отец, когда настали трудные времена. Стоит вместо него, а он может делать все, что захочет. Лежать, сидеть, смотреть в окно и не ждать, ни от кого не ждать понимания и признания. Они — в ней. В ее ровном силуэте с красивыми, тщательно уложенными золотыми волосами, тронутыми сединой.  
— Я отвлеклась, Шерлок. Задумалась о своем. Давай поговорим о мертвых. Ты знаешь хороший реквием?  
Громкий, патетичный, для большого состава. Он хотел бы услышать его, лежа на холодных камнях Тауэра. Он хотел бы спуститься вниз по расшатанными древним ступеням к самым истокам истории. Именно там, в святая святых, он хотел бы умереть и воскреснуть. Умирать и воскресать, много раз.   
— Он — сумасшедший, в точности, как мы, Шерлок, правда?  
Его смех становился бы громче и тише, громче и тише, как скрипичное легато, как тремоло — он сливался бы с эхом и отскакивал от себя самого.  
— Что он хотел бы сделать, Шерлок?  
Он хотел бы умереть, как любой из нас, — это ясно даже ребенку. Он хотел бы умереть, но перед этим он хотел бы поиграть. В его игре мало смеха, он — только в камерах Тауэра. В его игре боль и крики, которые он так любит, которые подчеркивают драматичность момента, его настоящую остроту и неповторимость. Спиккато — вот его игра. Ссадины, остающиеся на руках от ударов смычком.  
— Думаешь, он бы мог разбить скрипку?  
Он мог бы разбить самого себя. Он мог все, но это длилось недолго. Ему не хватало одной вещи. Знаешь, какой?  
— Какая-нибудь пустяковая чушь? Любви? Понимания? Мне снова становится скучно, Шерлок.  
Боль — ему не хватало боли.  
— Ты играл о боли, Шерлок, не надо меня путать. Боль — то, что было в его жизни. Он стоял здесь, где теперь стоишь ты, Шерлок, и я слышала его боль.  
Она бывает разной. Можно чувствовать боль вместо человека, который погибает из-за тебя на дне старого колодца, захлебываясь ледяной водой.  
— Хватит!  
Можно чувствовать боль от одиночества, отдающуюся в груди уколами деташе. Изнуряющую, от которой не спрятаться ни во сне, ни в фантазиях.  
— Хватит, Шерлок!  
Боль может скрываться на дне искушенного опытом сердца, которое испытало множество влюбленностей, записало и стерло тысячи телефонных номеров.  
— Женщина, мы о Женщине, верно?  
Боль бывает глухой, притаившейся в крике младенца. Каждый звук, каждое движение напоминают о Ней, она пропитывает весь мир.  
— Джон Ватсон!  
Тихая, тёплая боль, которая заставляет просыпаться по утрам, заваривать чай с лимоном и отвечать на звонки, которые ненавидишь.  
— Молли Хуппер!  
Боль просачивается со всех сторон, и пока мы чувствуем ее, мы живем. Когда ты не чувствуешь боли — ты мертв. Он хотел быть живым, хотел выбраться по древней лестнице вверх из темницы для государственных преступников. Для тех, кто вел себя плохо. Для тех, кто уже не помнит, что такое боль.  
— Ты играешь слишком быстро, Шерлок, я не успеваю!  
Ему хотелось испытать настоящую боль, чтобы понять, что он — живой. Полет ценен возможностью падения, жизнь ценна смертью, победа ценна близостью проигрыша.  
Повтор, повтор, пиццекато, мы переходим к новой теме.  
— Рано или поздно ты запутаешься, Шерлок. Ты перестанешь понимать, где проведена черта. Рано или поздно ты захочешь сделать шаг вперед.   
Полет похож на падение, за исключением того, что лишь одно из них имеет финальную точку.  
— Ты хорошо запомнил мои слова, Шерлок.  
Жил-был мальчик. У него не было друзей, никто не понимал его, и мальчик плакал, сидя в темных углах, зажимая ладонями уши, стараясь избавиться от навязчивых голосов, которые шептали, что он должен вести себя хорошо. Он прижимал ладони так сильно, что однажды голоса исчезли. Однажды исчезло все, кроме мальчика и его ладоней, которые больше не чувствовали ни радости, ни горя.  
— Глупо, Шерлок, все это очень глупо. Боль, разбитое сердце, потеря, смерть — все это очень глупо.  
Мальчик садился в угол и брал в руки столовый нож. Сначала он проводил лезвием совсем легко, едва задевая кожу — страх мешал ему. Время, время, время — пальцы сжали теплую от волнения рукоятку. Острая боль — секунда, пауза. Жизнь обретает смысл, когда чувствуешь ее завершение. Только в самом конце начало становится важным. Можно оживать от улыбок окружающих, когда твои глаза открыты, а мысли чисты, но если ты научился не видеть, улыбки — глупость. Радость, счастье — все становится глупостью, и только одно чувство, сидящее в темном углу, зажимающее уши ладонями, становится важным. Боль, отдающая металлом, острыми гранями близкого конца. Последним рукопожатием, выстрелом, уносящим чужие судьбы.  
— Все начнется очень скоро, Шерлок. Падение.  
Все началось давно. Девочка играла в куклы. Она оставалась одна в огромном доме и родители говорили: «Нужно научиться управлять собой». Они говорили: «Нужно быть сильной». Куклы ходили в гости одна к другой, но девочка оставалась в доме. Она росла, бродила по пустым комнатам, отправляла слуг в разные концы света за дорогими диковинками. Она говорила: «Нужно выполнять поручения». Она говорила: «Нужно подчиняться».  
— Красота бывает опасной, Шерлок. Покоряющей.  
Куклы девочки выросли, они стали ходить, опустив взгляд в пол, на четвереньках, послушно следуя за хозяйкой. Когда они поднимали взгляд, их оставляли без сладкого. Когда они, не выдержав, начинали говорить раньше положенного срока, их выбрасывали на холод. Она путешествовала по всему свету, ей дарили дорогие диковинки, но каждый день, просыпаясь на роскошной кровати одна она мечтала, что кто-нибудь позовет ее в гости. Она мечтала поиграть с другими детьми, увидеть их участие.  
— Шерлок, ты слишком много выдумываешь. Люди глупы! Они жадные, мелочные, им нравится унижать других.  
У одной девочки было доброе сердце. Она росла в окружении жадных, мелочных людей, которым нравилось унижать других. Она видела зло и убежала так далеко, как только смогла — к смерти. «Защити меня», — попросила девочка. В светлом зале, прохладном и уютном, она завела добрых друзей. Когда она говорила с ними, они покорно молчали. Когда ей было грустно, они выслушивали ее. Когда она радовалась, на их лицах она видела отражение своей улыбки. Лучшее в человечестве оказалось спрятано в железных ящиках, и она открывала их один за другим, как подарки Пандоры.  
— Она очаровательна, Шерлок, не правда ли? Настоящая королева мертвецов.  
Она искала добро — пауза. Не ее вина, что добро давно похоронено.  
— Траурный марш, Шерлок? Каждой истории нужен старый добрый злодей, не нужно быть слишком строгим.  
Мальчик берет в руку пистолет. Кожа касается ледяного металл, на короткий миг ощущения обостряются. Деминуэндо, плавно, рука взлетает вверх. Отсутствие боли — тоже боль, но другого рода. Ее невозможно приглушить. Беззвучные крики не слышат. Мальчик давит на спусковой крючок — выстрел, пауза.  
— Тебе не удастся выгнать меня, Шерлок, ты — это я.  
Мальчик падает на крышу и покрывается солнцем.  
— Сыграем в игру?  
Сыграем в убийство. Один юноша мечтал о порядке. Когда он смотрел на вещи, они складывались в четкую картину и показывали ему свое несовершенство. Он расставлял книги по алфавиту, оттачивал карандаши до идеальной остроты, сдвигал дверной молоток на десяток градусов, когда тот сбивался от частых визитов. Он искал изъяны в своем королевстве, отправлял гонцов во все концы, он управлял, он исправлял, он доводил до совершенства.  
— Грядет восточный ветер, Шерлок.  
Юноша знал, что его труд бесконечен. Камень всегда будет скатываться вниз, и чем ближе он пододвинется к вершине, тем больнее будут падение и удар. Он тащил камень все выше, а внизу поджидало чудовище.  
— Я не монстр, Шерлок!  
Чудовище было холодным и скользким, оно продвигалось вперед. Остановка была равносильна смерти. Чудовище видело несовершенства и не хотело исправлять их. Несовершенство было его когтями, изъяны — клыками. Чудовище пряталось в логове и охраняло свой клад. Сокровище, единственную уязвимую точку.  
— Он нашел героя, Шерлок? Он нашел тебя?  
Не стоит считать, даже на одну секунду, что я — один из них. У чудовища была уязвимая точка — пауза. Страшный секрет, переполняющий комнаты пустого дома. Бесконечная, страшная тишина. У беспредельной власти есть обратные стороны.  
— Ответственность? Вина?  
Одиночество. У беспредельной власти есть обратные стороны — одиночество, отсутствие равных. Чудовище было одиноко.  
— От одиночества не умирают.  
Ложь — пауза. Один мальчик взял в руки пистолет — пауза. Одна девочка спряталась среди мертвецов — пауза. Один юноша встает возле окна, сжимая трость, и смотрит вдаль — пауза. Удары стека по лицу — пауза. Удары ладоней — пауза. Острое лезвие ножа — деташе, пауза.  
— Он умер?  
Мы поиграли в игру. Поиграли в убийство.  
— Расскажи о себе, Шерлок. Ты можешь говорить с мертвыми. Мертвые — хорошие слушатели.  
Мертвые слишком много говорят. У мертвецов дурная привычка мешать живым. Они поднимаются из могил, едва успев попасть туда, и портят все, до чего дотрагиваются. Семьи, судьбы целых королевств, чужое счастье.  
— Чья смерть испортила твое счастье, Шерлок?  
У него была рыжая шерсть, длинные уши и преданный хвост. Он бежал по коридору, когда его звали, и радостно лаял. Его звали Рыжая Борода.  
— Он не был собакой, Шерлок. Ты начинаешь путаться. Я убила его, помнишь?  
Его звали Рыжая Борода. Он любил слушать, любил играть в пиратов, любил бежать вперед, как будто весь мир был полем боя, а он сражался за правое дело. У него не было трости. Жены. Ребенка. Обид. Он был собакой.  
— От правды не убежать, Шерлок. Нечего притворяться.  
Правда — это моток тонкой жесткой веревки, которой опутано тело от головы до пальцев ног. В плотном коконе невозможно пошевелиться. Руки, ноги — все, даже сознание, сковано знаниями о прошлом. Не важно, что происходило, не важно, что происходит сейчас, важно только одно — кто знает об этом. Кто позволяет острому переплетению нитей связать себя, лишая свободы. Кто склоняет голову перед безликим палачом, парализующим волю до того, как родится новая мысль. Правда — самый страшный враг, и она живет внутри каждого.  
— Лучше тешить себя иллюзиями, братец? Придумать сказку о восточном ветре?  
Сказку придумал ты. В твоей истории у людей есть смысл жизни, они для чего-то рождаются и могут принести **пользу**. Есть полезные и бесполезные, одних ты держишь под рукой, других — не замечаешь. Мир делится на хорошее и плохое, простое и сложное, а ты все так же сжимаешь трость до боли в суставах, надеясь, что следующий день переживет себя сам, без твоей помощи. Тебе нужна помощь, братец, — пауза.  
— Ответственность за свои поступки — лучшее, что можно заложить в фундамент общества. Мы — те, кем сами создаем себя.  
Вычисли главное, сокращай версии, сконцентрируйся. Мы создаем себя сами. Мы садимся перед кукольным домиком, расставляя игрушки. Мы зажимаем руками уши, чтобы избавиться от боли, которая дает нам жизнь. Мы живем среди мертвецов. Мы бежим по выдуманному полю боя.  
— Люди испорчены, люди глупы, но мы можем помочь им.  
Взять в руку изящную рукоять стека, сжать трость, бить словами — не руками, водить лезвием по коже. Там, где не будет видно.  
— Жить по совести.  
Запутаться в правде. Позволить другому человеку затягивать узлы, перекидывать веревку через жизни других людей? Дело не в том, насколько сильно ты бьешь, дело в том, насколько сильные удары ты можешь принимать, поднимаясь снова и снова. Дело не в правде.  
— Ты открыл секрет смысла жизни, братец? Очень похоже на тебя.  
Ты ложишься на мягкую гладкую ткань. В дорогом костюме — лучшем из тех, что есть в твоем гардеробе. Тебе ни о чем не нужно волноваться. Твоя задача — ничего не делать. Ты смотришь вверх и задерживаешь дыхание, пока крышка опускается. Пауза, занавес, аплодисменты. Публика ликует, они счастливы — тебя больше нет.  
— Я просил тебя, Шерлок, об одной вещи.  
Просьбы не дают уверенности. Они ставят перед возможностью выбора, расширяя горизонт событий до бесконечности. Впереди за пределами возможностей разума остаются интуиция и гениальность, которые не позволяют сделать ни шагу вперед. Ни шагу назад. Ни шагу в сторону. Замереть и ждать пощечины, удара, крика, давления перетягивающей суставы веревки, нажима ножа.  
— Просьбы — это нормально, Шерлок. Люди просят друг друга о разных вещах.  
Не умирать. Люди просят друг друга об одной вещи. Не умирать — не жить. Люди хотят сидеть в углу кукольного домика, зажимая уши. Они смотрят вверх испуганными глазами в поисках родителей, старшего брата, сестры. Они ищут своих собак и друзей, надеясь, что те еще живы. Просьба — это кокаиновая дорожка, укол героина, таблетка ЛСД, марка кислоты.  
— Тебе нужно завязывать, Шерлок. В чем твоя проблема? Хочешь убежать от реальности?  
Реальность загоняет толстые медицинские иглы прямо под ногти. У реальности повышенный уровень напряжения, удары тока возвращают к жизни и лишают ее с одинаковой вероятностью. Линия пульса нитевидная, мы теряем его.  
— Шерлок, я просил тебя об одной вещи.  
Женщина, сжимающая в руке стек, отдавала приказы. Черные волосы, убранные в аккуратную прическу, ложились вокруг ее лица черным нимбом. Она смотрела пристальным уверенным взглядом. Ей не нужны были веревки правды, она обходилась историей, которую сочинила для нас. Теплый вечер рядом с живым огнем, одно прикосновение, неровный пульс — пауза.  
— Однажды ты перейдешь черту, Шерлок.  
У мужчины в руке трость, на которую он опирается. Аккуратный, невозмутимый, собранный, он нервно перебирает пальцами затертую от прикосновений рукоять. Чужой телефон, загар — бесполезные мелочи, ничего не значащие в реальной жизни. В жизни, где причина всех событий — запутанная правда.  
— Когда меня не станет, Шерлок, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал одну вещь.  
В бесконечном светлом зале Она заносит надо мной слова, которые падают на пол с грохотом неразорвавшейся бомбы: «Я люблю тебя, Шерлок». Правда на ее губах расплетается из обмана. Она очищает слова своей речью, добавляя им давно утраченный смысл. В ее руках нет оружия, она пронизана светом окружающей ее жизни. Смерти — пауза. Единственное место, где она способна найти покой.  
— Ты должен сказать это первым, Шерлок.  
Семья, близкие, привязанности, Рождество — паузы. Тишина, закрывающая уши от внешнего мира. Заботы о ближнем — не привилегия. Все жизни заканчиваются, все сердца разбиваются, рано или поздно. Для чего тащить в гору неподъемный камень? Чудовище внизу готовится проглотить добычу.  
— Ты должен сказать первым.  
Мир дробится на тысячи осколков — вероятностей будущего, вероятностей прошлого. Старый Лондон, немертвая невеста, заговор угнетенных, водопад. Мир становится беспредельным, бескрайним. То, что могло бы случиться, обретает смысл. Возможности — это кокаиновые дорожки. Они ведут к блаженству, горю, потерям, гениальности.  
— Ты должен сказать, Шерлок, иначе ты нарушишь правила.  
Женщина смотрит через плечо понимающим хитрым взглядом. Она вертит в руке изящную рукоять стека. Слова не задевают ее, она видит правду в выражении лица, и опутывает веревками этого знания душу и сердце. У Женщины тяжелая рука, ее движения точны, она наверняка знает, куда бить. В сердце, в самый центр — в источник доверчивости, доверия, в детство. Туда, где рыжий преданный пес бежит по коридорам старого дома. Женщина смеется — слова не интересны ей.  
— Повтори, Шерлок. Я оставил тебе номер телефона, думал, ты позвонишь.  
Мальчик слушает музыку — не слова. Он смотрит с надеждой на финал, он хочет найти подходящую точку. Опоры? Падения. Ему нужны не слова, ему нужны действия. Убийство, потеря, боль — он ищет смысл смерти. Слова пролетают сквозь него, он держит мою руку — пульс учащен. Последние слова, взгляд — скрипка разлетается в щепки.  
— Еще разок, Шерлок, для меня!  
Юноша смотрит удивленно. К чему сентиментальная чушь? В его взгляде презрение. Чувства ценны до тех пор, пока их не высказывают вслух. Поступки — только они имеют значение. Трость в его руке ловко описывает знак бесконечности. Он готов встретиться с чудовищем, готов тащить камень вверх до бесконечности, придерживая кончиками пальцев коробку Пандоры. Он не ждет слов, он ждет послушания, покорности и благоразумия — от себя больше, чем от других.  
— Не останавливайся, Шерлок, осталось не так много времени.  
Имя — Джон Ватсон, адрес — 221 Бейкер Стрит. Он не верит словам. Слова — обман. Обещания, которые он слышал, разбились о жестокое прошлое. Признания, которые ему делали, пролетали мимо со свистом пуль.  
— Ты забываешь о главном, Шерлок, мы так не договаривались!  
Я люблю тебя — пауза. Глаза девочки закрываются. Она ложится на гладкий мягкий материал и закрывает крышку гроба. Слова убивают ее. Сказанные в плохом месте в плохой день, они лишают ее возможности дышать. Она раскрывает бледные посиневшие от бесконечного ожидания губы и отвечает.  
— Что ты чувствуешь, Шерлок? Боль? Потерю?  
Сегодня особенный день для нее. Она надела лучшее платье, долго занималась макияжем, ее прическа — безупречна. Рождественский подарок, который она принесла, лежит сверху — для особого человека. Прости — пауза.  
— Ты не извиняешься, Шерлок. Это слишком по-человечески.  
Прости — пауза. Стоять рядом с тобой и произносить вслух слова — пауза. Неожиданно они обретают смысл. Сказанное перестает быть шуткой, приобретает вес. Каждая буква весит больше двадцати одного грамма.  
— Сконцентрируйся, Шерлок.  
Пощечина. Легкая, едва ощутимая. Боль приходит не сразу, она раздается не на щеке, ее очаг в груди. Стыд — первый шаг к желанию стать лучше. Ее пощечина — удар стыда.  
— Ты — гениальный человек, Шерлок. Ты не имеешь права так распоряжаться собой.  
Мы не принадлежим себе. Мы принадлежим тем, кому отдали веревки правды. Важно не событие, важно, кто узнал о нем.  
— Возьми себя в руки, Шерлок.  
Грохот водопада совсем рядом. Падение похоже на полет.  
— Я люблю тебя, Шерлок.  
Что-то должно случиться, прямо сейчас, в любую секунду. Оно начнется очень скоро — падение.  
— Падай.  
Важно не падение, важна — конечная цель. Вставать на колени перед Женщиной, чувствуя ее уверенность, исподтишка подмечая в ее глазах удовлетворение? Держать в руке пистолет, направленный на мальчика, слыша, как бьется его сердце от неожиданно острого вкуса к жизни? Исполнять поручения юноши, сражаясь с монстрами, исправляя несовершенства, которые он видит в мире? Бежать по полю боя, спасаясь от страшной реальности, бок о бок с мужчиной?  
— Вперед или назад, Шерлок?  
Важна конечная цель. Чувствовать ценность своей жизни в глазах другого, постороннего, совсем непохожего на тебя человека. Видеть яркий свет, окружающий его — ее — лицо. Доброта — она давно похоронена, она давно в морге. Врач вынес заключение. Post Mortem. Неудачная шутка.  
— Вперед или назад, Шерлок? Сконцентрируйся.  
Болевой шок парализует волю. Тело хочет умереть, чтобы не испытывать страданий. Избыток любых ощущений — зло. Отсутствие боли — тяга к смерти. Избыток боли — смерть.   
— Ты должен контролировать боль.  
Вперед или назад? Стоять на коленях перед ней, испытывать желание стать чище, лучше. Идти по тонкой линии, которую не видит никто, кроме нее.  
— Падай, прямо сейчас.  
Ловкие пальцы, привыкшие к бесконечным операциям, разрезают веревки. Правда — всего лишь точка зрения, в ее глазах важны не факты, важно лишь отношение к ним. Мы живем ради кого-то, ради чего-то. Ради кружки чая с лимоном, ради одного телефонного звонка.  
— Ну же, у тебя остается три секунды, что способно убить тебя?  
Сильные руки, привыкшие к тяжелой работе, хватают предплечья, оттягивают тело дальше, дальше — к конечной цели.  
— Шерлок, тебе нужно упасть на спину!  
Тяжелое дыхание — паузы. Вдох, выдох — паузы.   
— Восточный ветер приближается, Шерлок. Он идет за тобой.

* * *

Глаза открываются быстро — взгляд фокусируется медленно. Нависающее лицо, строгий взгляд, пальцы.  
— Сколько пальцев я показываю, Шерлок?  
Один, два?  
— Сколько пальцев?  
Прошлое не имеет значения. Правда распутана, концы веревки — в ее руках. Наркоман, преступник, социопат — просто слова, не имеющие значения, если не вкладывать в них смысл. Она может произносить их беспристрастно, отменяя приговор одним взглядом.  
— Сколько пальцев я показываю, Шерлок?  
Три — три пальца. По одному на каждую пощечину. По одному на каждую минуту без возможности вдоха.  
— В следующий раз, Шерлок, я не буду вытаскивать тебя.  
Добрый взгляд.  
— Ты видел сестру? В последние дни ты часто видишь ее — вам нужно встретиться. Ты давно не играл на скрипке. Вставай, хватит валяться.  
Ловкие пальцы бегают по столешнице в поиске нужной посуды, разливают чай по кружкам.  
— Миссис Хадсон хочет пригласить на Рождество твоих друзей. Не смотри на меня так, у тебя есть друзья.  
Тонкий запах лимона растекается по комнате, на Молли смешной свитер, толстый зимний шарф, широкие брюки. Растрепанные волосы стянуты резинкой на затылке. Молли выглядит забавно — сейчас она расслаблена и занята чаем. Мертвые держатся поодаль, она совершенно одна. Женщина, которой можно доверить любую тайну. Готовая совершить любой поступок ради возможности идти по тонкой линии, которую провела сама.  
Она протягивает чашку на блюдце. Улыбка на ее лице открытая и нежная. Удары, крики, сходящий с ума пульс — в прошлом. Важно не событие, важно, кто знает о нем. Кто умеет хранить страшные тайны. Кто может вытащить с того света, кто способен контролировать боль, смерть, вину.  
— Спасибо, что пришла, Молли.  
— Ты часто говоришь это.  
Она похожа на скрипку. Ее голос может быть нежным и ровным. Он может ввести в беззаботное состояние покоя, погрузить в воспоминания. Он может стать резким, разрывая душу точными словами. Он может кричать, заставляя вспомнить о вещах давно позабытых и отвергнутых.  
Она похожа на смычок. Ее пальцы могут быть едва уловимыми, они парят по коже, как мотыльки. Они могут сжимать волосы, вытягивая из дурных воспоминаний. Они могут впиваться в тело иголками, подталкивая в правильном направлении.  
Терпение — ее добродетель. Власть можно захватить силой, получить физическим превосходством, отстоять в споре, добиться обманом. Она — ждет, ни на что не рассчитывая, точно зная направление единственно верной линии, которая способна привести к успеху. Ни колебаний, ни сомнений — спокойствие. Ни злости, ни гнева — понимание. Стоять перед ней на коленях — защищенность. Слушать ее тихий голос — блаженство.  
— Спасибо, что пришла.

* * *

Джон смотрит с недоверием — он не знает, что происходит внутри. Его тихая боль, которая помогает вставать каждое утро, точно дозирована завещанием Мери. Майкрофт усмехается — его собственная мечта останется невоплощенной вечность. Передать другому человеку груз камней — противоречит его принципам. Женщина, Ирен, от нее приходят редкие письма. Она в порядке, она помнит — стек в ее изящной руке по-прежнему гибок. Полутона и намеки — бесконечная игра, в которой нет победителя, изматывающая, не приносящая облегчения.  
Мертвые остаются в гробах. Мальчики, девочки, чьи истории пересекались с его, опутывали руки и ноги нитями прошлого. Молли расплетает узлы, один за другим, без спешки, постепенно. Иногда они говорят за чаем, и он чувствует себя сидящим в исповедальне. Неожиданно каждая фраза дается легко — Молли слушает. Без осуждения, без пристального интереса — как человек, который точно знает, куда ведут все пути. Она была там, на самом краю, очень долго. Жила среди мертвых и видела единственный исход, единственную сумму всех судеб, деленную на бесконечность. Металлические ящики, охлажденные до нужной температуры. Боль, потери, разбитое сердце — все глупость, все не имеет значения. Важен лишь один момент, и этот момент с ней, на кухне, за чашкой чая, который она готовит ловкими руками, привыкшими к бесконечным операциям. Ее гроб разрушен, она больше не обязана играть для компании мертвецов. Она играет для него, заставляя верить в то, что до смерти существует жизнь.  
Каждый день она доказывает ему: словами, ударами, сдавленным до судорог горлом, что дорога вперед существует. Иногда это странный, жестокий, одинокий путь, но иногда — ровная дорожка в парке, где можно идти, расслабившись, ни о чем не думая. Зная, что она ведет точно вперед. К неосуществимой мечте о счастье, которая не может разбиться, столкнувшись с реальностью, потому что падение и полет отличаются только одним — точно просчитанным направлением, конечной целью.  
Музыка, которую она исполняет своим сердцем, становится его кислородом. Он дышит ее словами, взглядами, легкими кивками и улыбками. Ее искренностью и неподкупностью, которые невозможно заменить изящным стеком, тростью, выстрелами пистолетов, загадками без разгадок, тщательно выверенной мелодией в застенках секретной тюрьмы. Ее невозможно заменить ничем, потому что знание о жизни и смерти, боли и радости, есть лишь у одного человека. У человека, который может ждать всю свою жизнь, чувствуя каждую секунду, как она утекает из его пальцев. Который может ждать, сохраняя достоинство, оставаясь в стороне, помогая бездействием. Который не хочет владеть тобой ради самого себя, но может сделать это для тебя, оставаясь собой. 

**Author's Note:**

> Гид по всем текстам (джен, слэш, гет, фанфики, ориджиналы) - http://vk.cc/5cNEsL (ВК, открытый доступ)


End file.
